Giants by James P Hogan - Chronologies (ft Danny Phantom)
by Joey P. - THE OFFICIAL
Summary: The two basic chronologies of the "Giants" series, written by James P. Hogan, following on a planet Minerva being destroyed/saved. Includes two extra with Danny Phantom saving and destroying Minerva (the latter of which is based on the butt ghost ray scene from Memory Blank).


**The Giants Chronology A: Destroyed Minerva**

**4 600 000 000 BC: **Solar System is created. There are nine planets: Mercury, Venus, **Earth,** Mars, Minerva, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

**4 570 000 000 BC: **Theia hits the Earth, blasting away part of its mantle which forms a large body. This large body is captured by Minerva and becomes its moon.

**25 000 000 BC: **The evolution of a species, the "Giants", results in the emergence of intelligence on Minerva. Later, plate tectonics on Minerva cause the atmosphere's carbon dioxide levels to rise. The Giants have a gene that causes intolerance for carbon dioxide. The Giants set out to normalize the situation. In order to achieve this the crew of the starship Shapieron performs experiments on the star Iscaris. The experiments go wrong, Iscaris goes nova, and the fleeing Giants suffer a relativistic time shift on board the malfunctioning Shapieron which throws them 25 million years into the future. Learning about the failure at Iscaris, the ones on Minerve import life from Earth to their planet and try to isolate their gene responsible for their carbon dioxide intolerance, however, they scrap this idea fearing its consequences. Thus, they move to a planet orbiting the "Giant's Star". They observe the evolution of life originally from Earth on Minerva, and while the remaining giants evacuate, they are successful though one of their ships crashes on Ganymede.

**1 600 000 BC: **_Homo erectus _appears on Earth.

**150 000 BC: **The life on Earth imported to Minerva evolves into _Homo sapiens._

**145 000 BC: **An ice age begins on Minerva threatening to slow down the development of _Homo sapiens._ Mankind starts to develop space travel in an attempt to move back to Earth. Later, political relationship between the planet's two superpowers, Cerios and Lambia, deteriorate because of disagreement on how best to develop the space program. The bad political atmosphere leads to an arms race.

**50 020 BC: **The Jevlenese Imares Broghuilio and his generals appear from the future of another segment of the Multiverse in five starships. Cerios and Lambia realize that both sides fight for the survival of mankind and that their preparations for war makes zero sense. Cerian president Harzin and Lambian king Perasmon declare the end of the arms race and the demilitarization of the two continents. However, the Jevlenese help prince Freskel-Gar Engred in secret to assassinate Perasmon and Harzin and ascend the throne of Lambia. War preparations speed up and the Jevlenese help the Lambians develop new kinds of weapons.

**50 015 BC: **Broghuilio removes Freskel-Gar from Lambia's throne, and taking the name Zargon he becomes dictator of the continent.

**50 007 BC: **Xerasky takes Broghuilio's place as dictator of Lambia.

**50 000 BC: **The two superpowers, Cerios and Lambia, are still having altercations over space travel and resort to nuclear war. Some Cerians build a base on Minerva's moon. The Thurien Giants try to intervene but it is too late - their home planet is completely destroyed by the war - the rocks that once made up Minerva become the asteroid belt; its oceans freeze, come together, and form Pluto and Charon.

**49 995 BC: **Upon their request, Thurien Giants observing the war transport the moon's Cerian survivors back to **Earth** and leave them to their fate. Lambian survivors are settled on planet Jevlen in Thurien's neighbourhood and are slowly integrated into Thurien society. Minerva's sole satellite, which survived the massive explosion, is captured by the Earth's gravity, becoming the familiar satellite of the planet which truly originated from. The Moon arriving to Earth orbit causes upheavals and floods on Earth, almost wiping out the Cerian survivors, throwing them back into barbarism. In a race to stay alive, the Cerians out the Neanderthals who until then ruled the Earth. The repentant _Homo sapiens_ spreads on Earth and starts his second ascension toward civilization.

**~1 500 CE: **On Jevlen the Thuriens create JEVEX, a supercomputer modelled after their VISAR. Later Jevlenese secretly transport JEVEX to planet Uttan and set out to extend it so that it should reach and eventually top VISAR's performance. Unbeknownst to the designers a universe later named Entoverse evolves in the growing JEVEX. Its intelligent inhabitants, the Ents sometimes manage to transfer to the world outside JEVEX by invading Jevlenese minds. Such obsessed Jevlenese (the so-called ayatollahs) sometimes create religious-mystic cults around themselves. The existence of Entoverse remains unknown.

**1 800 CE: **Seeing that Earth's civilization grows in spite of their meddling, the Jevlenese help develop certain areas of science to provoke arming and global, self-destroying wars on Earth.

**1 939 CE: **Beginning of World War II which, according to Jevlenese plans, should lead to Earth suffering the same fate that Minerva did. Fortunately, Earth, avoids nuclear warfare.

**1 946 CE: **Thanks to the Jevlenese agents, Earth begins a nuclear arms race after World War II, which threatens the existence of civilization for a few decades. In the meantime, unbeknownst to the Thuriens, Jevlenese leaders also start to arm.

**1 979 CE: **Birth of Joseph Blair Shannon.

**1 992 CE: **Birth of Victor Hunt.

**1 999 CE: **Births of Lyn Garland and Duncan Watt.

**2 002 CE: **Birth of Hans Baumer.

**2 027 CE: **Mankind decides to conquer space again. They find a corpse of an earlier astronaut on the moon, which they nickname "Charlie".

**2 028 CE: **Exploring the mystery of the people named the Lunarians, mankind realizes the onetime existence of Minerva. Expedition Jupiter 4 discovers the Giants' starship on Ganymede. They name the race the Ganymeans.

**2 029 CE: **Based on Ganymean and Lunar findings, humanity reconstructs the story of the Lunarians and the Ganymeans. They conclude that the Moon was once Minerva's moon, Pluto is Minerva's frozen oceanic remnants, and finally realizes that Earthmen are the descendants of the Lunarians and Cerians originating on Minerva.

**2 030 CE: **The time-shifted crew of the Shapieron contacts the people of the Earth. Using references found on the Moon, the Shapieron departs to find the Giant's Star, the supposed destination of the Ganymean exodus. Earthmen realize that their intelligence is nothing but an accidental byproduct of the unsuccessful experiments of the Giants. Jevlenese observers fail to report about the appearance of the Shapieron to Thurien. Earth broadcasts a radio message to the Giant's Star, from which Thuriens learn about the Shapieron.

**2 031 CE: **Unbeknownst to Jevlen, the Thuriens contact Earth. After realizing that Earth is peaceful, together they drive the Jevlenese leadership into a corner. JEVEX is switched off. Imares Broghuilio and his generals escape from Jevlen, and accidentally transfer into the past of another segment of the Multiverse, near the Minerva of 50,020 years before. The "Minerva event" observed by Thuriens verify the multiverse theory. Thuriens begin to investigate the possibility of cross-Multiverse transfer. Jevlen, liberated form its vengeful leaders, sets out on a peaceful course. At the same time chaos devours its JEVEX-dependent society in the absence of JEVEX. Thanks to JEVEX's being turned off, life dramatically worsens in the Entoverse, and many Ents try to escape their universe. The sudden appearance of several new ayatollahs and their cults make chaos worse on Jevlen. One ayatollah, Eubeleus travels to Uttan and tries to switch JEVEX on so that Ents can invade Jevlenese minds in great numbers. Earthmen and the Giants realize the existence of the Entoverse, and prevent the Ent invasion. JEVEX is isolated on Uttan to preserve the Entoverse.

**2 033 CE: **Victor Hunt is contacted by the Victor Hunt living in another segment of the Multiverse. Following the inter-universe contact, a group of Terran scientists join the Thuriens in researching the cross-Multiverse transfer, and together they develop the Multiporter.

**2 034 CE: **A group of people from **Earth** and Giants on board the Shapieron multiport to the 50,020-year earlier past of another universe. The purpose of the mission to Minerva is to prevent the destruction of Minerva in that segment of the Multiverse and to initiate a brand new, different line of history. Following the success of the mission to Minerva, the Shapieron returns to its own universe.

**The Giants Chronology B: Saved Minerva**

**4 600 000 000 BC: **Solar System is created. There are nine planets: Mercury, Venus, **Earth,** Mars, Minerva, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

**4 570 000 000 BC: **Theia hits the Earth, blasting away part of its mantle which forms a large body. This large body is captured by Minerva and becomes its moon.

**25 000 000 BC: **The evolution of a species, the "Giants", results in the emergence of intelligence on Minerva. Later, plate tectonics on Minerva cause the atmosphere's carbon dioxide levels to rise. The Giants have a gene that causes intolerance for carbon dioxide. The Giants set out to normalize the situation. In order to achieve this the crew of the starship Shapieron performs experiments on the star Iscaris. The experiments go wrong, Iscaris goes nova, and the fleeing Giants suffer a relativistic time shift on board the malfunctioning Shapieron which throws them 25 million years into the future. Learning about the failure at Iscaris, the ones on Minerve import life from Earth to their planet and try to isolate their gene responsible for their carbon dioxide intolerance, however, they scrap this idea fearing its consequences. Thus, they move to a planet orbiting the "Giant's Star". They observe the evolution of life originally from Earth on Minerva, and while the remaining giants evacuate, they are successful though one of their ships crashes on Ganymede.

**1 600 000 BC: **_Homo erectus _appears on Earth.

**150 000 BC: **The life on Earth imported to Minerva evolves into _Homo sapiens._

**145 000 BC: **An ice age begins on Minerva threatening to slow down the development of _Homo sapiens._ Mankind starts to develop space travel in an attempt to move back to Earth. Later, political relationship between the planet's two superpowers, Cerios and Lambia, deteriorate because of disagreement on how best to develop the space program. The bad political atmosphere leads to an arms race.

**50 020 BC: **The Jevlenese Imares Broghuilio and his generals appear from the future of another segment of the Multiverse in five starships. Cerios and Lambia realize that both sides fight for the survival of mankind and that their preparations for war makes zero sense. Cerian president Harzin and Lambian king Perasmon both listen and declare the end of the arms race and the demilitarization of the two continents. Thus, Minerva is saved.

**The Giants Chronology C: ****Danny****Phan****tom**** saves Minerva**

**4 600 000 000 BC: **Solar System is created. There are nine planets: Mercury, Venus, **Earth,** Mars, Minerva, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

**4 570 000 000 BC: **Theia hits the Earth, blasting away part of its mantle which forms a large body. This large body is captured by Minerva and becomes its moon.

**25 000 000 BC: **The evolution of a species, the "Giants", results in the emergence of intelligence on Minerva. Later, plate tectonics on Minerva cause the atmosphere's carbon dioxide levels to rise. The Giants have a gene that causes intolerance for carbon dioxide. The Giants set out to normalize the situation. In order to achieve this the crew of the starship Shapieron performs experiments on the star Iscaris. The experiments go wrong, Iscaris goes nova, and the fleeing Giants suffer a relativistic time shift on board the malfunctioning Shapieron which throws them 25 million years into the future. Learning about the failure at Iscaris, the ones on Minerve import life from Earth to their planet and try to isolate their gene responsible for their carbon dioxide intolerance, however, they scrap this idea fearing its consequences. Thus, they move to a planet orbiting the "Giant's Star". They observe the evolution of life originally from Earth on Minerva, and while the remaining giants evacuate, they are successful though one of their ships crashes on Ganymede.

**1 600 000 BC: **_Homo erectus _appears on Earth.

**150 000 BC: **The life on Earth imported to Minerva evolves into _Homo sapiens._

**145 000 BC: **An ice age begins on Minerva threatening to slow down the development of _Homo sapiens._ Mankind starts to develop space travel in an attempt to move back to Earth. Later, political relationship between the planet's two superpowers, Cerios and Lambia, deteriorate because of disagreement on how best to develop the space program. The bad political atmosphere leads to an arms race.

**50 020 BC: **The American-Canadian half-ghost teenage boy Daniel "Danny Phantom" Fenton appears from the future and persuades Cerios and Lambia that their fight for the survival of mankind and preparations for war make zero sense. Cerian president Harzin and Lambian king Perasmon both listen to Danny Phantom and declare the end of the arms race and the demilitarization of the two continents. Thus, Minerva is saved.

**The Giants Chronology D: ****Danny****Phan****tom**** destroys Minerva**

**4 600 000 000 BC: **Solar System is created. There are nine planets: Mercury, Venus, **Earth,** Mars, Minerva, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

**4 570 000 000 BC: **Theia hits the Earth, blasting away part of its mantle which forms a large body. This large body is captured by Minerva and becomes its moon.

**25 000 000 BC: **The evolution of a species, the "Giants", results in the emergence of intelligence on Minerva. Later, plate tectonics on Minerva cause the atmosphere's carbon dioxide levels to rise. The Giants have a gene that causes intolerance for carbon dioxide. The Giants set out to normalize the situation. In order to achieve this the crew of the starship Shapieron performs experiments on the star Iscaris. The experiments go wrong, Iscaris goes nova, and the fleeing Giants suffer a relativistic time shift on board the malfunctioning Shapieron which throws them 25 million years into the future. Learning about the failure at Iscaris, the ones on Minerve import life from Earth to their planet and try to isolate their gene responsible for their carbon dioxide intolerance, however, they scrap this idea fearing its consequences. Thus, they move to a planet orbiting the "Giant's Star". They observe the evolution of life originally from Earth on Minerva, and while the remaining giants evacuate, they are successful though one of their ships crashes on Ganymede.

**1 600 000 BC: **_Homo erectus _appears on Earth.

**150 000 BC: **The life on Earth imported to Minerva evolves into _Homo sapiens._

**145 000 BC: **An ice age begins on Minerva threatening to slow down the development of _Homo sapiens._ Mankind starts to develop space travel in an attempt to move back to Earth. Later, political relationship between the planet's two superpowers, Cerios and Lambia, deteriorate because of disagreement on how best to develop the space program. The bad political atmosphere leads to an arms race.

**50 020 BC: **The American-Canadian half-ghost teenage boy Daniel "Danny Phantom" Fenton appears from the future and persuades Cerios and Lambia that their fight for the survival of mankind and preparations for war make zero sense. Cerian president Harzin and Lambian king Perasmon both listen to Danny Phantom and declare the end of the arms race and the demilitarization of the two continents. Thus, Minerva is saved.

**2 005 CE: **Danny completely forgets about Minerva. While trying to defeat a ghost during the birthday party of one of his friends, unbeknownst to him he shoots a ghost ray out of his butt. The ray heads straight towards Minerva - Cerios and Lambia have been long gone, though their descendants are warless. Daniel's ghost ray strikes Minerva, destroying it - the rocks that once made up Minerva become the asteroid belt; its oceans freeze, come together, and form Pluto and Charon. Minerva's moon is captured by **Earth**, the planet whose material that Moon truly originated from.


End file.
